dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Sung Yeol
Perfil thumb|262px *'Nombre: '이성열 / Lee Sung Yeol *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Actor *'Apodo: Choding, Yeolaf, SungYeollie, Yeollie *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '184cm *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Signo Chino: Cabra. *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Dramas *High School - Love On (KBS2, 2014) *Please Remember, Princess (Daum, 2013) *Adolescence Medley (KBS, 2013) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) Cameo *Everybody Cha Cha Cha (KBS1, 2009) Cameo *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) Cameo *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) extra Programas de TV *2013: SBS The Laws of the Jungle *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011: Talk Show Hello *2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) *2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER"(video grupo)(teaster) *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) *Glasses Cove (2013) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE' ' **'Posicion:' Vocalista y bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad: 'INFINITE F *'Educacion:' **Universidad Daekyung. *'Família: '''Padres, hermano menor (Lee Dae Yeol) y Sobrino de la actriz Yoon Yoo Sun *'Especialidad:' Cantar. *'Modelo a seguir: Sus padres. *'Fanclub: '''Yeollipops. *'Lema: 'No hay problema que no puedas resolver *'Color favorito: '''Rosa * Actualmente comparte habitación con Sungjong . *Fue un estudiante de la SM Academy, y originalmente iba a ser un actor bajo el sello de SM Entertainment, pero dejó de ser trainee para dedicarse a la música. *Tuvo dos besos en el dorama While You Were Sleeping con la actriz Ahn Jihyun. *En Man's High Society '''le pusieron el apodo de "Recipiente Vacio". *Bailó con Sungjong trouble maker en donde se besan en los labios. *Para Troublemaker él confiaba en que Sungjong iba a vestirse como chica, cuando este eligió interpretar el papel de chico muy sexy, Sungyeol se sorprendió mucho y temía que el vestido no se le viése bien ya que sus brazos estaban muy musculosos, además le costó mucho aprender la coreografía ya que como él mismo dijo 'la chicas mueven mucho su cadera y yo no estoy enseñado a éso'. *En su debut le llamaban 'Estudiante de primaria' puesto que tenía un comportamiento infantil y una 'Barriguita de bebé', ya que esto no le gustaba trabajó muy duro con los años para mejorar su físico y adoptar una imagen mucho más madura. *Tiene muchos fan boys. *En las promociones de "The Chaser" se cayó del escenario.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Axk3MxP7ng *Cuida mucho de Sungjong y suele molestarlo bastante ya que es el maknae y dice que es muy lindo. *Intentó besar a L en una entrevista de radio y pese a lo que muchos creen son muy cercanos, junto a este y Sungjong se les conoce como la 'M''aknae Line' ''en el grupo. *Es gran amigo de Niel de Teen Top. *En algunos programas de variedades se ha confirmdo que el y Niel son muy amigos, ya que Sungyeol le mando mensajes en el capitulo 5 a Niel en el programa "This is INFINITE" y Niel le contestaba de inmediato; y por otra parte Niel llamo a Sungyeol por telefono en el capitulo 1 del programa "Teen Top Never Stop in Guam". Incluso Niel le regalo unos zapatos deportivos por gusto. *Besó a L mientras jugaban Pepero Game. *Llora muy facílmente, tanto que ha llorado en el matrimonio de un pariente cuyo rostro nunca había visto antes. *En un futuro le gustaría cantar trot. *Camino en el aeropuerto de Seúl vistiendo solo con una bata y lentes de sol, por perder un juego "¿Que creen que es?". *Le tiene miedo a los fantasmas. *Lo que más le gusta de el es su nariz y su encanto dice que son sus mejillas, su barriga de bebé y su altura. *Saldra en el nuevo drama High School junto a su compenero Woohyun. * Se dice que tiene un parecido a Takuya integrante de Cross Gene. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActor